Galek
Galek is a manipulative Toa of Fire created by , now deceased. History Galek was a member of the Toa Team known as the Toa Vurka, which fought in the war against the League of Six Kingdoms. During that war, he left the Toa ranks and sought service in the League of Six Kingdoms. While in the League's service, he studied the strategies of the Barraki and did his part to spoil some of these plans. After the war, some people considered him a traitor, while others, including his team leader, Koret, considered him a brilliant spy. Galek was also a part of the events leading up to the Toa Schism, however, he did not like the results of the schism and returned to Metru Nui. He was later assigned to be the leader of the Toa Mokha. A week after the Toa Mokha were first formed, they were deployed to the Southern Continent, to investigate rumors of Matoran populations that lived there. They made their way there on a Steltian trading ship, which originally passed by multiple islands on its way there, but after the captain fell overboard and drowned in the water, the Toa took command of the ship and sailed it to the Southern Continent, and invited its crew of Steltian Laborers to join them. The crew refused their offer, but did create a small Steltian outpost on the beaches of the Continent, having no one to direct them. While going inland, the Toa came across a one of the rumored Matoran villages, inhabited by "fixed" Matoran who were sent there by Karzahni. At first the Toa did their part to help the Matoran there. However, Galek arranged for some of these Matoran to kill Khaati as part of his master plan. Galek declared that the Toa would avenge Khaati's death by killing all the Matoran in the village that they were in. All the members of the team except for Gelisa joined in this attack. Afterwards, Galek led the way for the team to attack other Matoran villages, until Gelisa and Arphax finally turned against him, with Arphax using his Perception lens to reveal Galek in the form of a snake. Galek became enraged and attacked both of them, seemingly killing both, although they were actually alive and restored to health by the Matoran. Kaylos, seeing the damage she had caused while following Galek's orders, killed herself with her iron claw. Jethryn, who had also followed Galek, decided to put an end to his schemes by ambushing and killing him. In the struggle between the two of them, Galek used his flamethrowers to burn Jethryn's jaw, requiring him to use a breath-regulating "conduit mask" for the rest of his life. However, Jethryn used his burst lightning powers to disable Galek's flamethrowers and mask powers, before strangling him with an electrically-charged gauntlet. Personality Galek was eerie-looking and mysterious, but a skilled public speaker, and almost always able to get his own way. He was also experienced in matters of strategy. His ultimate goals were almost always of his own gain. Powers and abilities Galek's primary tools were his wrist-mounted flamethrowers, which he used to manually launch blasts of fire. He could then manipulate this fire with his natural powers. He also wore a Kanohi Kideli, which can melt down enemies with heat-vision. Trivia Galek is one of 's first characters created for BIONICLE, created as a part of the original Toa Mokha. Galek2.jpg Galek3.jpg| Galek5.jpg| Galek6.jpg Galek7.jpg Galek8.jpg Galek9.jpg Galek10.jpg Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire